


Della's Delightful Derriere

by Patty_Parker60



Series: SUBMISSIVE MOTHERS, DOMINANT DAUGHTERS [1]
Category: Original Work, Submissive Mothers/Dominant Daughters (fandom), original female characters - Fandom
Genre: Buggered Lesbian, Dominant Daughter, Dominant Younger Woman, F/F, Lesbian Anal, Lesbian Anal Sex, Lesbian Buggery, Lesbian Incest, Lesbian Sodomy, Same Sex Sodomy, Submissive Mother, Submissive Mother-Dominant Daughter Series, Submissive Older Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: Naturally Submissive Mother Della Petty submits toher Daughter SEXUALLY, specifically ANALLY





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MTL17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/gifts), [ll72](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ll72/gifts), [Reviewer_only](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reviewer_only/gifts), [misake_mai](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=misake_mai), [Izzie114](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzie114/gifts), [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [bi_furious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_furious1/gifts), [DoubtLovesFaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubtLovesFaith/gifts).

Della's Delightful Derriere

Della Petty: 39 yrs old, widow, real estate agent  
Andrea Petty: 19 yrs old, college freshman, Della's only child

SOME BACKGROUND:

June 10, 2007. The day Della Petty becomes a widow. The day her husband of  
20 yrs, Kevin Petty, succumbs to a massive heart attack at age 41. It seems that all  
the years of booze, cocaine, and whoring finally caught up to the handsome, charismatic,  
and very wealthy financial advisor. He and Della met at University, and once Kevin  
graduates, (one year prior to his fiancé), they marry.

That they became a couple seems nothing less than destiny. Kevin is six feet, two  
inches tall; a well-muscled 205 lbs. He has blonde hair and blue eyes, and a thick,  
nine-inch long cock. Della is auburn-haired, five feet five, and 130 pounds. She  
measures 34EE-30-40, and is well-accustomed to being a sexual target of every  
horny college guy (and dome girls!) on the campus. Kevin goes to work a few  
weeks after graduating with a private equity firm he'd interned with during his  
university years, and Della is able to remain at home with Andrea, borne the year  
after Della's graduation. Except for the requisite long hours and frequent travel,  
theirs is a happy life. After a few years at the firm, Kevin is secure enough for  
them to abandon their lives as apartment dwellers for life in the suburbs.

Besides being good-looking and successful, Kevin is an imaginative and very  
skillful lover. They are accustomed to bouncing around the bed no fewer than  
three times a week, and kinky sex games are very much part of their bedroom activities.  
Della is aware early in their courting that Kevin is especially fond of anal sex. He loves  
nothing more than plowing his big banger into his wife's (and various mistresses) willing  
back-doors. After a time, Della is able to withstand her husband's prolonged, very  
vigorous buggery sessions, of which rough anal intrusions are the order of the day.

Drinking, whoring and drug use were not all of Kevin's vices; he also managed to  
gamble away most of their substantial investment holdings, and makes some poor business  
deals . The resulting short-fall in their income causes federal tax liens against both their  
bank accounts and properties. Kevin also links two of their three of his life insurance  
policies to "market performance" on the NASDAQ, and one can probably guess the rest:  
In short, there remained sufficient funds to pay for Kevin's funeral, pay-off their house,  
and to pay for two years of university for Andy.

Della decides to sit for her real estate exam, paying for the classes by selling one of  
their two Mercedes Benz. After completing her studies and receiving her license,  
(and making her first residential sale), Della purchases a used 2005 BMW for Andy.

One of the first things Della learns when marketing million-dollar-plus homes is that  
her beauty and knock-out body are assets to be taken full-advantage of. She also has  
her first lesbian encounter (more on that later)...

That encounter is what led to her relationship with her daughter Andy. One evening,  
while feeling especially blue over Kevin's passing, mother and daughter, while comforting  
each other, ended up having their first sexual encounter. Since then, Andy is most often  
the aggressor, and always the more dominant of the two.

Andy arrives home from her tutoring session at 4:45. Della is busy at the stove, preparing  
dinner, and unaware of her offspring's arrival. Andy takes full advantage of the opportunity:  
she walks over to her mother and hugs her from behind. As her hands slide up to cup  
and fondle Della's melonous bra-busters, Andy rests her chin on her mother's shoulder.  
She raises one hand to brush her mother's hair to one side, allowing her access to  
the older woman's flawless, elegant neck.

She plants light, pecking kisses on the side of her mother's throat, moving upwards  
to kiss and lick at the pink shell of the mature beauty's ear, playfully sucking on the earlobe.

"You are so naughty!" Della exclaims, luxuriating in Andy's warm, loving embrace  
"Well, if that makes me naughty I wonder what this makes me."

Della's knees began to fold slightly as she pushes her plush bottom push back into her  
daughter's hips.

All in one quick motion, Della quickly turns the right while turning the stove off  
with her left hand. She swings her right arm over her daughter's head, wrapping her  
left about Andy's waist, molding herself against the slimmer, though full curves of  
her horny daughter.

Della is three inches shorter than her daughter, so she inclines her head slightly to look  
longingly into her Andy's sparkling green eyes. Her love for the young woman nearly  
overwhelms her as she reaches up to slowly, tenderly caress Andy's face with her left hand.

They kiss, long and lovingly, before heading for the staircase leading to the upstairs bedrooms:  
Their destination: the master bedroom....

They take a bath together, then later....

Her daughter's long, unhurried strokes are driving Della insane. In defense, she grasps at her  
own nipples and rolls them between the thumb and forefinger of her right hand while she  
supports herself with her left.

Andy's lust for her mother's lush curves and insatiable anal cravings knows no depths:  
"Is that good, bitch? You like my big dick fucking your slut ass?"

Della can't respond: the delightful prodding and ramming of her backside leaves her breathless  
with urgent lust.

Andy sits back on her haunches, slowing, giving her mother a brief respite. Twenty seconds pass,  
then Andy resumes her previous pace. The intense feelings of lust Della feels are nearly TOO  
MUCH... with each of Andy's deep, long strokes Della is achingly aware of the location of each  
and every molded ridge on the surface of the thick dildo-cock.

Della wriggles and writhes, whines and pants. As the nasty buggering continues, she  
ass-fucks her slutty mother hard and fast and deep and it feels WONDERFUL!

Della's arse is now quite slack and lets out stoppered little farts round the massive  
girth of her daughter's rampant buggering tool. There is some discomfort mixed  
with the pleasure, however at this point all Della is concerned with is relieving the  
horny itch deep in her belly that is slowly abating as she opens herself completely  
and relishes the delightful anal fucking she is getting. Andy's thrusts are so fast  
they blend together and all Della can do is gasp and groan and writhe like a snake.  
The heat wafting off her is incredible. She is making deep, lusty groans, her head  
hanging down onto her chest. The rumblings in her guts, once faint, are growing  
more insistent as her orgasm nears...

Della suddenly goes slack, helpless against the waves of sensation flooding  
through her. Light yelps and high-pitched gasps rock thru her; her hard-thrusting  
daughter is not far behind, the friction of the short end of the dildo buried within her own  
soaked quim on her erected clit send her into an eye-clenching, gut-wrenching orgasm of her  
own…Once they have calmed-down, Andy slowly, so as not to cause her Mom further  
discomfort, withdraws her girthy butt-rammer from Della's raw, distended pooper, She plops  
onto her side and is joined by her sweat-sheened mother in a loving cuddle. A half-hour later,  
they shower and retire for the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Della Petty and Her Daughter are SLAVES to their  
incestuous lust!

By Patty Parker with Karin & Karinna Parker

*ALL CHARACTERS ARE AT LEAST 18 YEARS OLD OR OLDER*

Part 2 in the Series: Lesbian Incest/Anal/Strapon/

Andy revels in her role as a Dominant…the sense of power, of  
new-found aggressiveness that ignites within her when she straps  
a big rubber ‘bitch-dominator’ about her groin is a better high than the  
cannabis she smokes from time to time. All of this is amplified by the fact  
that her main sub is her OWN MOTHER: though all of her mature butt-slaves  
recieve a VERY THOROUGH and QUITE ROUGH TREATMENT from the 'business  
end' of her strapon, it is DELLA who gets it the hardest and the roughest...

A few days later...

Della finds herself in a familiar position, one she always feels a bit  
awkward in: on hands and knees, knees spread widely apart. As Andy  
climbs onto the bed behind her, that nagging little voice pipes up again,  
imploring her to STOP, CEASE, PUT AN END TO THIS IMMORAL  
UNGODLY, DISGUSTING AND DISGUSTING BEHAVIOUR THIS INSTANT!;  
her morals will have to take a backseat for now: Mommy needs to be  
FUCKED, FUCKED HARD in her ASS by her Daughter's big thick  
black dildo!...all else be damned...

Her submissive side is most certainly 'flying it's FREAK FLAG' now: Since  
their earliest encounter, Della finds her mind in a constant 'loop' of raw  
WANT; her mind has been re-wired from firmly heterosexual wife and  
Mother to Lesbian Anal Sex Slave to a very demanding Mistress...her own Daughter...

Andy doesn't waste any time; she spreads her Mom's well-padded buttocks  
wide, settles the big greasy bell-knob of her big penile substitute against her  
target, and pushes IN, hard and deep in a single thrust. Della's eyes shoot open  
and she yelps with a mixture of surprise, pain and pleasure as the over-sized  
latex rectal-plow bogarts its way past her defeated sphincter and into the deepest  
part of her inner ass.

GAWD, it is so long and THICK, stretching her poor bunghole impossibly,  
DELICIOUSLY wide. The sensation is heavenly, and with every inch that  
Andy pushes into her, she craves even more...The Young Domme purposely takes  
her time, feeding her wanton slut of a Mother's anal craving an increment at a  
time, bit by delicious bit...Della lowers her belly like a 'true bottom', and when the  
front of her darling offspring's pelvis contacts her plush glutes, a hoarse croak  
escapes the besieged Mother's trembling red lips:


	3. Andy Petty Expounds On Her ANAL OBSESSION

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andy re-configures her Mother's (Della's) intestinal tract

By Patty Parker with Karin & Karinna Parker

*ALL CHARACTERS ARE AT LEAST 18 YEARS OLD OR OLDER*

Part 3 in the Series: Lesbian Incest/Anal/Strapon/

Andy revels in her role as a Dominant…the sense of power, of  
new-found aggressiveness that ignites within her when she straps  
a big rubber ‘bitch-dominator’ about her groin is a better high than the  
cannabis she smokes from time to time. All of this is amplified by the fact  
that her main sub is her OWN MOTHER: though all of her mature butt-slaves  
receive as savage a rectum-wrecking as she's able to "throw" them, she reserves  
what some southern folk might term a "good 'ol down home country butt-fuckin',  
for her lusciously over-ripe Mother, Della...

A few days later...

Della finds herself in a familiar position, one she always feels a bit  
awkward in: on hands and knees, knees spread widely apart. As Andy  
climbs onto the bed behind her, that nagging little voice pipes up again,  
imploring her to STOP, CEASE, PUT AN END TO THIS IMMORAL  
UNGODLY, AND DISGUSTING BEHAVIOUR THIS INSTANT!;  
her morals will have to take a backseat for now: Mommy needs to be  
FUCKED, FUCKED HARD in her ASS by her Daughter's big thick  
black dildo!...

Her submissive side is most certainly 'flying it's FREAK FLAG' now:  
Since their earliest encounter, Della finds her mind in a constant 'loop'  
of raw WANT; her mind has been re-wired from firmly heterosexual wife  
and Mother to Lesbian Anal Sex Slave to a very demanding Mistress...  
her own Daughter...

Andy doesn't waste any time; she spreads her Mom's well-padded buttocks  
wide, settles the big greasy bell-knob of her big penile substitute against her  
target, and pushes IN, hard and deep in a single thrust. Della's eyes shoot  
open and she yelps with a mixture of surprise, pain and pleasure as the  
over-sized latex rectal-plow bogarts its way past her defeated sphincter  
and into the deepest part of her inner ass. GAWD, it is so long and THICK,  
stretching her poor bunghole impossibly, DELICIOUSLY wide.

The sensation is heavenly, and with every inch that Andy pushes into her,  
she craves even more...The Young Domme purposely takes her time,  
feeding her wanton slut of a Mother's anal craving an increment at  
a time, bit by delicious bit...Della lowers her belly like a 'true bottom',  
and when the front of her darling offspring's pelvis contacts her plush  
glutes, a hoarse croak escapes the besieged Mother's trembling red lips:

"GAWD...it's b-b-BIG", she whimpers. "J-jj-just a few seconds Mistress...  
so that I can g-get used to it….if it pleases you, Mistress", she quickly amends.

Della realizes suddenly that she's forgotten something, and hastily adds "If it  
does not, this Slave happily submits to your will, as always, Ma’am.”

This amuses Andrea, and benevolent Mistress that she is, she agrees to her  
Mother's request.

"Sure, Slavey...one minute should be enough."

Times up! Andy begins slowly; her thrusts slow, steady, rhythmic...there  
is a ragged intake of breath as Della's itchy rectum is forced open to the  
limit in order to accommodate the fantastic girth and length of the in-boring  
bludgeon. Her mouth gapes open and her eyelids clamp shut. A tremor  
racks her feverish body. She emits a cry not unlike the bleating of a lamb  
when the fist-like head of Andy's in-rushing rubber dong blazes a wicked  
path deep into her anal cavity. The bedsprings croak and rasp as they always  
do when Andy is ultra-horny, as she is now. Andy is panting in hard, shallow  
gusts, as she bangs into her mom with deep, exaggerated, ass-stretching  
strokes. Moans and sighs of sexual delight pour continuously from  
Della's parted, quivering lips.

The thickness of Andy's pumping prong cause the inflamed petals of  
Della's shop-worn anus to fold inward with each buggering in-stroke.

On the out-stroke, the dark, striated, now-smooth pucker clings to the  
retreating shaft tightly, distending out obscenely from her body as if  
reluctant to lose the precious dingus for even a fraction of a second.

It seems that Della is caught in a whirlpool of uncontrollable and  
unrelenting INCESTUOUS LUST: INCESTUOUS ANAL LUST...

Her Darling Andy, for all of her rough, energetic, hip-grinding  
buggery, is a considerate lover; she reaches around to rub pleasurable  
little circles around her Mother's clit with her thumb, using just enough  
pressure, and no more, on the sensitive nub. Della's eyes have gone  
blurry with her desire.

She feels impossibly, inextricably impaled...rough anal sex is becoming  
more and more a part of their bedroom games, and Della responds like  
a true submissive, just as she did with her dear departed husband...  
she gets a wicked charge from being ridden and ravished so forcefully.  
Andy is treating her like a common slut.

She is ramming that huge dong of hers in and out of Della's sore anal  
portal with complete disregard for her poor mother's discomfort.

The unusually brutal anal assault is turning Della on like CRAZY!  
After another dozen or so almost vicious thrusts into Della's oily,  
thoroughly-loosened back-door, and Andy heaves into Della's  
writhing, bucking body to the very hilt.

"WWWHHHAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!" Della screams, throwing  
back her head as the full force of her orgasm washes over her like  
a surging tidal wave on a tropical sea. Both women shudder  
ecstatically, with Della sobbing brokenly while her daughter  
grunts and groans her way through her own blinding spend...  
ella is in a slight state of shock as the last of her orgasm  
ebbs away...

ANDY’S TURN…(sometime later)…  
Andy lies atop fresh sheets, legs splayed wide, while  
her submissive Mother/Sex Slave busies  
herself with the task of pleasing her Mistress with  
tongue, fingers, and even the tip of her nose  
(used quite creatively to rub and nudge against the  
latter’s firmly-standing clit)…

Della has developed quite the repertoire of skills in the  
category of pleasing a Woman orally…She is proud  
as can be when her darting, lapping lingual digit  
causes Andy to squirm and writhe about,  
yelling her joy at the intense sensations causing her sweet  
sap to flow so copiously, it’s difficult for  
Della to capture and swallow it all.

Her Darling Daughter shakes with excitement,  
her sun-bronzed skin alive with goose-bumps…  
licking her own offspring’s clit; submitting to that SAME  
CHILD ANALLY (and even MORE DEPRAVED-  
TAKING A RUBBER COCK DIRECTLY FROM HER OWN  
ARSE INTO HER MOUTH)… none of these activities are  
even remote possibilities for the straight-laced Wife and Mother  
six months ago (or so, she would have THOUGHT)…


End file.
